


De-Generate

by derryderrydown



Category: De-Lovely, Jeeves and Wooster, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I crossover Torchwood, Jeeves & Wooster and De-Lovely in one hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Generate

On the whole, Jeeves approved of Mr Wooster associating with New York's theatrical types. They were personable, attractive and - vitally important - dressed well. They also, very kindly, drowned out Mr Wooster's own singing, which more than made up for their regular attempts to gain financing for shows.

The only problem was that this Jack Harkness _would_ keep giving Jeeves highly significant looks while singing that anything 'went'.

Maybe anything did 'go', but Jeeves was not anything and he _certainly_ would not be 'going' with Mr Harkness.

Well. Almost certainly.

Mr Harkness really did have excellent taste in suits.


End file.
